Apartment 203
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: -REWRITING- Living in one apartment with age differences might be hard but loving someone with an age difference is easy AND hard. SDK gang in one apartment! Cat inside Yuya... what's gonna happen? Read on inside!
1. Chapter 1

Apartment 203 

A/N: I'm a big fan of Friends and so this is like a copy of the sitcom. Features the SDK gang living in one apartment. I'm sorry if the characters you want are not here.

-

Chapter One – The One Where It All Started

-

A warm Monday always made Kyo grumpy. Today wasn't his lucky day either. It was KYOSHIRO'S turn to cook breakfast. He looked at his best friend and sighed.

"You burnt the toast again…" Kyo walked to Kyoshiro and took the frying pan from him. "I'll cook, you save yourself from that dog's yelling…"

"Why are you being nice? Are you over that me and Sakuya kissing?"

Kyo glared at him and mentally took the word 'best friend' from Kyoshiro. Now he was just his annoying betrayer friend. "Oh, no. I forgot about it and I'm mad, still."

"Sorry about that but Sakuya thought you broke up with her… anyways, this is my last day here, I'm moving to her apartment…"

Kyo stared at the sunny side-ups he was making. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah… to give you time to think…" Kyoshiro scratched his head. "You're burning the eggs, Yuya hates that…"

"Well, who cares, like she cared enough to make her own breakfast…" Kyo placed the eggs on a plate. He then began to cook bacon. "She won't care if I burnt this too, right?"

"Kyo… I'm really sorry but please get over it, if you want me to break up with her…" he was cut off by Yuya's screaming.

"Kyo! Kyoshiro! Benitora! Akira! Whoever! Help!"

Kyo tossed the frying pan to the side and ran towards her room. Kyoshiro followed behind after turning off the gas and Akira came out of his room. Benitora walked from the bathroom sleepily.

"What is it!" Kyo shouted as he entered her room. He gaped his mouth open, wide.

Yuya was tangled under computer wires and the telephone wire. Her sweater stuck on her head. She was struggling to get free. "Kyo? I got into a little accident… help me out…"

Kyo sighed and came to her aid. "You're too clumsy to have wires in your room, since when did Akira's computer LIVE in YOUR room?" Kyo pulled her out of her misery and helped her with her sweater.

"Since I saw Tora surfing the internet for PORN!" she said as her head popped out of the sweater. "Akira's room doesn't have a lock, only my room has one, remember?"

"Well, let Tora satisfy his needs, and let Akira have his computer, am I the only guy who can go against you? The other guys are wimps, so you shouldn't have taken advantage…" Kyo said sternly. The other guys winced at that.

"Since when did you turn all 'OLD'? And a wise-ass! Did Sakuya put some sense into that hollow head of yours?" Yuya teased as she folded up her hands. "I'm jealous of her!"

Kyo gave her a menacing look. "We broke up, two days ago, remember, idiot?"

"O-oh yeah… sorry…" Yuya looked away, embarrassed.

"Well it's okay, I'm free now, why not go out with me? You are jealous of her, right?" Kyo gave her his holier-than-thou smirk.

Yuya blushed beet red and walked past Kyo, swearing. Kyo just smiled evilly and followed her lead and the others behind.

-

"It's burnt, and you accidentally threw that hard earned bacon to waste?" Yuya questioned as she held her plate high up for Kyo to see.

"Well, why not for once, you cook something for us instead? You can cook, right?" Kyo retaliated.

Yuya huffed and gave Kyo the finger, which Kyo returned double. "You, you pig!"

"Just eat that damn thing and go to the university, you're already late, and I have to face that damn boss of mine!" Kyo forced Yuya to sit down and eat her food. He ate his afterwards.

"Uh, Kyo, where's my egg?" Tora asked innocently.

Kyo glared at him and threw a fork at his direction. Tora evaded it on the last minute. "Why not eat that for a change? I'm not and never anyone's servant."

"Geez, if you hate cooking so much, why not hire a cook?" Tora sulked as he ate his burnt toast.

Akira broke the tension by treating everyone to lunch at Fireflies; a restaurant owned by Hotaru, their blank friend. "No one cooks and we all can eat peacefully, and if Hotaru forgot to ask us for the pay, it's free!"

"Well, that may be our last lunch together, I'm moving to Sakuya's, remember?" Kyoshiro reminded them as he ate his toast, cursing that he cracked a tooth while at it.

"Oh yeah… well, you can visit anytime you know? And cough up my money before you leave." Yuya said with her dollar-eyes twinkling.

"Uh, okay… later, please?" plead Kyoshiro as he took out his empty wallet.

"Well, fine! But tomorrow, that landlord will come for the pay-rent, Kyo, you cough up the money too this time, we made a deal that everyone that stays, pays!" Yuya glared as Kyo was ignoring her again. "KYO!"

"What?" he asked, eyes dazed. "Were you lecturing me again?"

"Well, for the last four months, you owe me $540 dollars!" she took out her bill book and used a pen to tick out Kyo's names. "For this week, you owe me the wasted bacon, the porn bill for your three-days porn marathon, the porn magazines and ugh, condoms?"

"The bacon, that's me but the others, not me. And I never slept with Sakuya… Kyoshiro!" Kyo pointed an accusing finger at him. "Did you sleep with HER!"

"N-no! The condoms were for… just in case? And the magazines… were for Tora's birthday and… the porn… it was a three-days holiday…"

"But, I thought that… it was Kyo's voice and… oh… you wore sunglasses to hide your eyes… you pervert… you are the WORST pervert ever! Using Kyo's name and ugh… to buy condoms and all… that's it! Pay me double and Kyo, you don't have to pay! Give me the money at lunch and don't forget to close the drapes and switch off all appliances and lock all doors, as I am late for my class! Bye!" she ran and left the apartment with a BANG!

"Thanks for the save, pal… I never knew you cared, well, later…" Kyo took his briefcase and left the apartment with a wave.

"Well, I'm late for my own class, and Kyoshiro, good luck, you'll need it." And Akira also left.

"Um, sorry pal, when Yuya-han meant that, she meant it, cough up all your savings and work hard for more money with Sakuya…" and Benitora went to work.

"Huh… and I thought that plan worked…" Kyoshiro sighed heavily.

-

"Oy, dogface, wait up, I'll drive you as a thanks," Kyo told her as he caught up with the wild runner.

Yuya's face lit up but she pouted instead. "I pay for the fuel too, that's not fair."

Kyo smirked. "Okay, how about… a special date?"

Yuya's face grew red. And it was not because of the heat of the scorching sun. "A-a date? An eighteen year old and a twenty-six year old? No way… it's way too weird!"

"Well, who cares, I don't look old enough to be mistaken as your dad and I kind of like to use this five-stars hotel coupon I got after I broke up with that bitch…" he flashed out a golden coupon.

"A hotel? With me? ARE YOU THINKING OF ROBBING ME BLIND? I still care about my virginity, mister!" she said straightforwardly.

"Well, you might as well lose it to a roommate than some random drunk… and besides… I'll be gentle…" he closed the gap between them for a quick peck on her forehead. "C'mon, get in the car, we're both late."

Yuya touched her forehead before getting into the car. She sat next to the driver's seat A.K.A Kyo. "What was that for?"

"If you don't want the date, that's fine but that kiss is all you're gonna get as a thanks."

"That's… that's fine…" Yuya whispered as she buckled her seatbelt.

They were silent for a few minutes until Kyo turned on the radio. "Oh, you like this song."

_Even if death do us part_ I wouldn't care 

_I wouldn't whine_

_You're always there for me_

_Baby_

_Say you do_

_Say you do_

_Never leave_

_Never do_

_I can't forget your tears_

_Nor could I forget your smile_

_You're always mine_

_You're forever mine_

_Everyday is the same_

_You get mad _

_You'll smile anyways_

_So, i…_

_Baby_

_Say you do_

_Say you do_

_Never leave_

_Never do_

_Baby_

_Say you do_

_Say you do_

_Never leave_

_Never do_

_Say you do love me too…_

"Kyo, this is my stop…" she got out of the car. "See you at lunch." And she waved goodbye.

"Yeah… good luck with Akari and his lectures about transvestites…" he said, mostly to himself, coz, Yuya was already running to the main gate.

"Man… Yukimura… don't be drunk when I reach the office…" he prayed as he changed the gears of his Silvia. He sped up against the traffic.

-

A/N: I feel so bad about MM, I wanna update there too! But fanfiction has always been my favorite, so… for chapter two (which will only appear sometime after… have two versions, the ending only though…) it will be posted after I have at LEAST one review… I'm cruel for Don't Leave though… so just R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-

Chapter Two – The One Where Kyo Hates Sake

-

"KYO how nice of you to come late to work!" Okuni bounced with her oversized lumps. Kyo ignored her and marched straight to Yukimura's office.

BAM!

"Yukimura! What is the meaning of this! You gave all your work to your associates! Where's Onime!" a man with long silver hair yelled while throwing all of the files on Yukimura's desk to oblivion.

"Oh… hic there he hic is…" Yukimura flailed his slender hands in the air. "Kyo Shinrei's here…"

"Yukimura…" Kyo massaged his temples and groaned. "I told you to NEVER drink when we're going to have a meeting!"

"But… Saizo bought me this for my birthday… hic want some?" Yukimura passed the sake bottle to Kyo who declined it. "What? No sake for Kyo-Kyo?"

"What? I promised Sakuya that I won't have sake in the morning, dogface too… Yukimura, be serious for this project, it involves three big companies!" Kyo shouted at the drunkard.

"Oh, so you DO care about it, arriving late for work and all… well, meet me and the rest at noon, no lunch break. Clear?" Shinrei stated and left the room, swaying his hair as he did.

Kyo punched Yukimura's desk and growled. "You and your dumb expensive sake… and I had plans for lunch… you cost me the chance to laugh at that bastard!"

Yukimura smiled. "Oh, I didn't know… I thought you'd like to join me make fun of Shinrei… sorry…"

Kyo's eyes flared. "YOU.WERE.NOT.DRUNK!"

Yukimura nodded carelessly. "Oh, I thought you know… that's what we always do, isn't that correct?"

Kyo threw a fit for the next two hours. He's so pissed at Yuki; he even threw his sake bottle outside the window. "And that's that! No more sake for me OR you! I see you with one, I'll KILL you!"

Yukimura gaped his mouth in disbelief to what Kyo had said. "N-no more sake? W-why? W-when? WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT COMING!"

"Well, face facts, we won't have sake until I say we can, I will threaten Saizo so forget about what you're having in your head right now, and that is final, I'll see you at the conference room."

"No sake? No sake? Nosakenosakenosakenosakenosakenosake!" Yukimura's scream rang through all the places in the 5km radius.

-

"Eh? Yukimura-san?" Yuya mumbled to herself. She looked at the classroom's clock. 'Ten more minutes… what's the answer?'

She scraped the test paper with her pen. She wrote the only answer she could think of. 'What are transvestites to you? They are sickly… wait, Akari will throw a fit… they are brave enough to fight the rule of nature! Yes! I'll get an A for sure!'

"Okay, time's up! Put down your annoying pens and give me the papers!" Akari said in a singsong voice.

"Shit…"

"Oh, Mahiro, didn't you manage to finish your paper?"

Mahiro sighed. "That last question would've earned me an A…"

Yuya chuckled. "Yup, that's the trick question, you score that, and you get an A."

"Heh… senior Haiku would love to see me get an A. he would do anything to make me look good in his parents' eyes…" Mahiro thought out loud.

"You're still at him!" Yuya slapped her forehead.

"Yes, he's cute, way cuter than your Kyo, who by the way, is getting older for you!" Mahiro teased.

"W-why did you bring him up? And he's not MY Kyo, he's just got out of a relationship…" Yuya sighed and packed her books. "Lunch?"

"No, I have plans with senior Haiku…" Mahiro smiled at Yuya. "Sorry…"

"Well, it's okay, I have plans anyway… bye, see you tomorrow!" Yuya grabbed her bag and left class.

-

"Yuya! Yuya!"

"Kyoshiro?" Yuya turned around to see Kyoshiro sweating from running. "Working out?"

"Well… that damn Bontenmaru chased me away…" Kyoshiro scratched his head. "… From the bank…"

"Did you manage to get the money!"

"Well, here's for the pay-rent, and the condoms… I'll give the others later…" Kyoshiro gave Yuya all the money he had. "Sorry, Bon prefers the money to be IN the bank, not OUT!"

"That I know… well, let's go to Hotaru's!" Yuya declared as she stopped a taxi. "Get in, Kyoshiro!"

"Hai'!"

-

"Well, I never thought that meeting ended so well… and we have sometime for lunch, I'll treat you all for lunch for all your hard work! Onime, good job! Sanada, it's very good that you give your attentions to this project once a while… keep at it!" Shinrei said boss-like.

Kyo sighed looking at Yukimura who was like a zombie. "Yuki, let's just stop drinking sake for… until this project's done, clear?"

"Sake…"

"Did you even listen to me?"

"Sake…"

"DAMN YOU!" Kyo threw a choko at him. Yukimura grabbed it and sighed.

"Kyo… why in the world that you have to take the most important thing in my life?" Yukimura closed his eyes and sighed. "WHY!" he fell down on his knees and cried.

"Yukimura…" Kyo genuflected and made his hands to grab Yuki's shoulders. "Wake up, the most important thing in all of men's life is POWER! Once you have it, you don't have any other worries other than getting old…"

"Kyo…" Yukimura fought a tear and grasped Kyo's shoulders. "I understand… men need power… and also… women… and lastly… SAKE!" he punched Kyo but missed as Kyo easily avoided it.

Kyo pushed Yukimura away and gave him a scowl. "I see you after lunch…"

"H-hai'…"

-

A/N: this is the original ending. The next one is the other ending. Review which one you like best


	3. Chapter 3

-

Chapter Three – The One Where Hotaru Is Right

-

"Where the hell is Kyo!" Yuya punched the table in front of her that it nearly broke. Kyoshiro sighed heavily.

"Yuya-san… if you keep doing that, Hotaru-san would ask for the table bill rather than the menu bill…" Kyoshiro ducked the punch directed at him. "Now, now… I want to eat and have children before I die…"

"What will you guys have?" Hotaru asked them, readying the pen and notebook. His beautiful golden-green eyes studying their faces.

"I would have this smoked salmon and a side-order of salad. If Kyo is coming… he would like the same but change the salad to um… cigarettes?" Yuya told Hotaru with a sigh.

"I would like today's specials…" Akira told Hotaru. Hotaru scribbled it neatly on the book.

"Lamb chops with fries!" announced Benitora as he took out his PSP to play.

"I would like a roast duck?" Kyoshiro looked at Yuya's blank expression. "Oh, I was just curious… Sakuya's a vegetarian you know… this might be my last chance…"

Hotaru tucked the notebook into his pocket. "It'll all be ready in… when it's ready, I'll serve." Hotaru then left for the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Kyo! Akira, your cell please…" Yuya demanded Akira's cell in a way that made Akira wince.

"Well, take good care of it, I just got it you know…" Akira reluctantly gave the cell phone to her. Yuya snatched it from his hand and this made him gasp.

"Oh, suck it up! I won't break it!" Yuya dialed Kyo's number and brought the cell to her ear. She waited patiently for Kyo to answer it. "Answer, you damn man!" she muttered angrily.

((… Hello?))

"Kyo! Where the hell are you!" Yuya growled angrily.

((Oh… I'm…))

"Where!"

"Right behind you…"

Yuya turned to look at the smirking Kyo. Yuya blushed, embarrassed. "By the time you got here…" she mumbled.

Kyo took the reserved seat next to her. "Not my fault… Yukimura's."

"That doesn't mean you can waltz in without brewing any unwanted _commotion_! Well, if you would've called or messaged us at least… I wouldn't have had to use Akira-san's credit!" Yuya complained.

Kyo looked at his own cell. He raised his eyebrows. "… Which you are still using at the moment…" Kyo reprimanded.

Yuya frantically brought the said thing to her eyelevel and it slipped accidentally from her grip. All eyes were on the item Akira cherished. They watched it as it slowly falls dramatically and never stopping. Yuya gasped. Kyo's eyes widened. Benitora lowered his PSP to look at the pitiful item. Kyoshiro covered his eyes. Akira…

"NO!"

CRASH!

All of the innards of the phone came out like… to describe in a gross way… guts coming out of a dead body ripped of its flesh. Akira cried out and tried to breathe life back into his important item. He gathered the remains and held it close to his chest.

"… Akira-san…?" Yuya murmured.

"I… I need… to… to see… Tokito-san…" He told Yuya, never once did he meet her gaze.

"I'm so… sorry…" Yuya apologized with all her heart. She knew how very important it was to him… yet…

"Akira, I'll pay for the damage, if it wasn't for me, dog-face wouldn't have…" Kyo started but was cut-off by Akira's shush.

"Kyo, I… I was hoping that… that you wouldn't tell Akari about this… or she would kill me." Akira shuddered at the thought of Akari glaring lethally at him.

"Here… your orders…" Hotaru came with a trolley. He served Kyo ad Yuya's first, followed by Benitora's and then Akira and Kyoshiro. "What's wrong?" he inquired when he saw the grim look on everyone.

Getting no answer, he sat down next to Kyoshiro. "Is my restaurant a bad place to be in? Just like what Shinrei says?" Hotaru inquired again.

Yuya shook her head. "No, Hotaru-san… it's just that… I broke Akira-san's cell phone…" Yuya told him, guilt clear in her voice.

Hotaru took 15 seconds to process that and then nodded. "So?" he said.

"That means… It's broken… dead. A word you like to hear, I guess…" Kyo started eating the salmon. "This is good, I must say…" Kyo commented. Yuya fought the urge to choke him.

"Akira… it's a just a cell phone…" Hotaru finally said after a moment's silence.

Akira sobered from the daze. He interpreted the meaning of the sentence. "You ARE right… it's just a measly cell phone that costs not more than a normal designer's tie…" Akira concluded. "Although it cost me half of my bonus but… it's true it's still just an inanimate object."

"So… I don't have to pay?" Yuya asked.

"Just pay me back by telling Akari that I can't sell it to her now…" Akira placed the remains in a small pouch. He than sat comfortably, eating his lunch as if nothing happened…

-

"Kyo, wait up… I wanna buy a new dress…" Yuya pleaded Kyo to stop at a boutique shop. Kyo stopped to glance at her. "It's for a ball…" Yuya informed him.

Kyo nodded and retraced to her side. "What ball is it?" he asked her.

"It's a small graduation ball, you DO remember I graduate this year, don't you?" Yuya reminded him.

Kyo smirked. "I forgot… I thought you were not bright enough…" Kyo led her into the boutique shop before she got into rage mode. "Go ahead and choose, dog-face…" Kyo ordered her.

Yuya smiled sweetly and she unexpectedly dragged Kyo to look with her. Kyo complained greatly.

"Aww… you might even choose a sexy one for me…" Yuya mused.

"Really? Better wear a lingerie then…" He mused back.

Yuya blushed. "You damn pervert… well, c'mon!" Yuya led him to the dress aisle. "Look, what do you think about this one?" Yuya showed him a pink floral print dress.

"Too… Barbie."

Yuya pulled out another one. This time, it's a silky blue frilly dress. "This one?"

Kyo shook his head. "Is your fashion sense THAT bad?" Kyo insulted.

Yuya flushed and took two dresses at once. One of them is quite plain but the fabric is quite classy. The other one is a nice forest green full-length dress with a translucent sleeve. "Which one?" she asked.

Kyo examined both of them as seriously as he could. "I would have to say… none."

Yuya muttered a curse. "Shit you! You choose for me, then!" Yuya gave the dresses at the concerned worker.

"Maybe I should help-" the worker started but was cut off by Kyo.

"No, let ME do it."

"Alright, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me," the worker left with a small bow.

Kyo scanned the dresses. None of them manages to catch his interest. "This place is so dull… there's not even a single- wait, what's this I see?" Kyo smirked and pulled the dress from the rack. He gave it to Yuya and ordered her to put it on.

Yuya came back from the dressing room a bit different. Kyo actually smiled at what he saw. "See, isn't it beautiful?"

Yuya looked at herself through the mirror. Yuya's eyes widened. "It's perfect," she murmured to herself. She turned 360 degrees and squealed in delight. "Kyo, it's beautiful!"

Kyo cocked an eyebrow. "See? I HAVE taste, right?"

"Thanks… how much is it, anyway?" Yuya asked Kyo to look at the price tag. Kyo was silent. "How much?" she asked impatiently.

"How much is your allowance?" he finally said.

"Um, just $135… a month. Why?" she asked again.

"Triple it and then double it, and then, divide it by 1.5… that's your price."

"Um, you know I hate Maths as much as I hate you…" Yuya counted her fingers. After a long while…

"Get it now?"

"Um… is it… uh, I give up! What's the price?" Yuya leaned in when Kyo whispered to her ear.

(Silence)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yuya shouted, trying to destroy her lungs. Kyo backed away and cursed. "It's so pricey!" she whispered after seeing the weird looks people gave them.

"Well, it IS a nice dress, I would've guessed it… well, now, I'll let you see how good I am at bargaining…" Kyo rubbed his two hands together and smirked.

-

Yuya happily skipped out of the store, holding the plastic bag containing the dress she so liked. "Yay! Kyo, you're the best!" Yuya embraced the plastic bag.

"What can I say?" Kyo brushed back his bangs.

"Well… I have to bring a guest to the ball… well, Kyo… would you like to come?" Yuya asked him shyly.

Kyo smiled boldly. "Sure, why not?" Kyo couldn't help smiling back at the smiling blonde girl. _Maybe, there are other women other than Sakuya_…

-

A/N: Ah... haha... um... i dunno... review, anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

-

Chapter Four – The One with the Two Glasses

-

Kyo woke up early that morning. Kyoshiro's out of the apartment the night before so he took his room for fun. "His bed is so damn uncomfortable…" Kyo groaned, massaging his sore neck. He was going to take a shower, a long one.

He passed the kitchen and smelled something that he thought was interesting. "What's that smell…?" he asked himself.

He peeped to look into the kitchen and saw that Yuya was preparing breakfast today. "Are you doing an experiment in here?"

Yuya turned around to glare at him. "No, I'm cooking."

"Do you know that in Chemistry term, experiment also means cooking? Really, are you sure you're graduating?" Kyo sighed.

"Get out of my kitchen now! And wear something please!" Yuya screamed at him, closing her eyes shut.

Kyo looked down to see that he was only wearing his boxers. He chuckled. "oh, is lil' Yuya embarrassed about this lil' thing?" he teased.

"NO, I'M NOT! GET OUT!" Yuya threw the fork she was holding at Kyo. She's a good aimer and if Kyo wasn't the Lord of Badass himself, he would've booked himself a bed at the Mibu Hospital. He dodged it as if it was a handkerchief.

THWANG!

The fork made its mark at the wall behind Kyo, nearly getting the innocent Akira who was passing by. Akira's mouth gaped open. The fork did leave a small scratch at the tip of his nose. Yuya quickly hid behind the counter. She knew what was coming at her.

Akira wasn't the morning type of person, and his wrath will get anyone who's in his path now, even the Lord of Badass, Kyo. "WHY. DO. YOU. PEOPLE. BOTHER. THOSE. WHO. ARE. NOT. EVEN. IN. YOU. PETTY. LITTLE. BRAWL !"

His dark blond hair was turning into a shade of gray. His hands crumpled into tight red fists. His nose scratch healed by itself. "GROAWHH!" a fist landed on Kyo's face.

Kyo flipped backwards after the blow. He steadied himself and wiped the blood off his mouth. He spit out his beautiful crimson blood that keep coming out. His crimson eyes flared. "Akira… this is not the time for any foolish fight… I'm serious. Yuya, call Tokito."

Yuya nodded and ran towards the phone hanging on the wall next to the dining table. Akira felt her movement and turned to grab her but Kyo was faster and he threw a big punch at Akira's back. Akira landed on his stomach hard.

"Yuya, hurry!" Kyo elbowed Akira's back. Blood came out off Akira's mouth in a large amount, making the red blood cells yell out to Kyo 'Bastard!' in a decibel that even a demon can't hear.

Yuya grabbed the receiver and dialed Tokito's number, shaking, making her do mistakes. After five times of difficult connection, the line was connected. She brought the receiver to her ear. "Kyo, don't hurt him! Oh… hello? Tokito-san! Akira-san's on rage mode!"

WHAT!

"You don't have to yell!"

YOU'RE YELLING TOO!

"Am not! Kyo, I'm not yelling, right!" Yuya asked Kyo who was busy holding Akira down.

"DAMN WOMAN! JUST GET HER HERE FAST!" Kyo shouted at her.

Yuya sulked. "Just get your ass here, Tokito-san!"

…

"Tokito-san?"

…

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

DAM!

The front door flew open, hitting Tora who just came out from his room brushing his teeth. Tora flew back and the impact made him fall from the open balcony. "AAaaaaahhhh!" a loud CRASH followed his scream.

"TORA!" Yuya yelled out dramatically.

Tokito appeared at the front door, wearing a navy blue sailor uniform, posing like Sailormoon (just kidding!). She marched towards the kitchen which was now a disaster due to Akira's rampage.

"T-Tokito-san!" Yuya yelled out.

Tokito Kicked Kyo away from Akira and rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles. "Akira! You're DEAD!"

_CENCORED_

-

"Oh, yeah! I know!" Yuya laughed lightly, eating her breakfast while talking to Tokito. "Well, aren't you late for your class?"

"There's no class today," Tokito munched her pancakes. "Akira's _hospitalized_ and all… even if there's a relief tutor, I'm gonna skip class anyway…"

"If the school knows that you're the one who hospitalized him, you'll be in a much more difficult position…" Kyo reminded her. "Man… I need to see the doctor…" Kyo soothed his jaw.

"Hah… uncle Muramasa would be glad to see you again…" Tokito smiled to herself. "He's been bored."

"Heh… like I'll let that geezer see me like this…" Kyo took Yuya's pancake from her plate. "Thanks dog-face."

"Hey!" Yuya slapped Kyo's hand. "You're mean!"

(Silence)

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Yuya asked the other two.

-

"Oh, is this man dead?"

"Y-Yuya-s-san…" Tora groaned.

-

Kyo parked his car smoothly at the university gate. Yuya came out of it, dressed in a blue-green top and black jeans and also purple strappy heels. She waved at Kyo before slamming the door.

Kyo lowered the car window. "Hey… dog-face…"

Yuya turned around to see a timid looking Kyo. She smiled inwardly. "Yes?"

Kyo scratched his head. "Uh… tonight… I… at Fratini's… at 8.00…" he took a deep breath. "Let's go out."

Yuya was shocked and she grinned. "O-okay… anything to make you feel like you're the boss!" she took out her cell and entered something. She pocketed it back after she finished. "Okay, at eightish right? Will do, Kyo! Bye!" and she kicked up her heels and left for university.

"Yeah… dammit! Did I just ask her out!" Kyo growled and he changed the gears of his car as sped up against the loud traffic.

-

Yuya was smiling to herself and was barely paying attention to Hishigi's class. She played around with her pencil until a marker pen cap hit her square on her face. "Ow! What's the big idea, HUH!"

"I knew it. What were you busy thinking about causing you to not pay attention? A date?" Hishigi lifted a brow. He sighed and walked towards Yuya's seat. "Do you want to share with the whole class?"

Yuya shook her head violently. "N-no, sir!"

"Give me my cap back… and please pay attention, I don't want you to fail your last test…" Hishigi took out a bar of chocolate. "Here, if you feel violated when you're on your date, eat this."

"Eh?" Yuya passed the cap to him and she examined the bar of chocolate as she received it. "T-thank you and what last test! I thought I'm graduating!"

"You are BUT I wanna see how good you are in my subject, Maths… first." Hishigi smirked and chuckled. "Haha-haha-ha-ha…" chuckled he.

"No…" Yuya's face was paler than anything that was paler than her.

-

"Why the long face?" Akira asked her, Yuya, who was busy peeling an apple. Akira was in a full body cast… he had to stay in the hospital for a week.

"Here…" Yuya stuffed Akira's mouth with a piece of apple. "Good enough?"

Akira munched and swallowed the apple with difficulty. "A-a… yeah… so _good_!" Akira said with a strained voice.

"Okay, here are all the other apples! I have to go home and study…" Yuya placed the plate of apples on the end table next to him. She took out a small package and placed it on Akira's lap. "That's from Tokito-san."

Akira smiled. "Really? Can you open it for me?"

Yuya just nodded and she opened the package carefully. As the package inside was revealed, Yuya gasped.

"What?" Akira questioned.

Yuya showed him the package ad Akira's mouth gaped open. "H-how could she!" and he fainted.

The package revealed these words:

'_YOU BASTARD! THIS IS YOUR TOMBSTONE! GO TO HELL!'_

_-_

A/N: happy bday me! i'm sorry if some of my stories are not updated. i was busy. R&R! Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Chapter Five – The One with the Pasta Date

-

Yuya sighed as she arrived home and found out that no one was home yet. She switched on the lights and sighed. "It's good to be home… and… I wonder where Tora is?"

She plopped herself on the brown leather couch and buried her face into the small pillow (which was white) next to her and sighed again. She positioned herself in a much more comfortable way and peeked at the closed windows as she lowered the pillow from her face. Rays of light passed through the pale pink curtains… all she could think of was how very funny it was when Kyo asked her out… yeah… he DID ask her out…

Yuya awoke from her reverie and turned to see that it was… 7.30 p.m and she only has 30 minutes to get ready! "Oh NO!" Yuya gasped out.

She scrambled to take a shower and ran like hell after 10 minutes to her room. Naked. She slammed the door behind her and grabbed some clothes from the armoire. She pulled on a white tank top and layered it with a green see through sweater. She wore a pink miniskirt and hurried to put some make-up on.

"10 minutes more!" she patted her face with powder and some lip balm on her lips to go with it. She then ran, taking her sling bag with her and left the apartment with 7 more minutes to spare.

-

"Okay… she's late. Late." Kyo impatiently played his hands. Cracking a knuckle every time he watched a second tick by…

TING!

He looked at the entrance and saw Yuya inhaling and exhaling, taking in breath. She ran here. She bowed to the waiter who then showed her to Kyo's table. Yuya blushed when she saw Kyo's pissed look.

"I'm so sorry! I was visiting Akira-san at the hospital! I'm really sorry!" Yuya shook her head. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"Take a seat. I'm going to order…" Kyo said, not looking at her.

Yuya took her seat and noticed something as she did so. She started to cringe and fidget. She looked around anxiously. Kyo noticed this and raised his brows.

"What is it?" he looked at the waiter and nodded, "I'll have the and this girl… needs security."

"I'M FINE!"

"Alright sir… and madam, may I let you try the specials if you don't mind?" the waiter suggested. Yuya just nodded.

After the waiter left, Yuya started to fidget more. Kyo found it weird and kicked her leg from under the table. "OH!" she screamed.

"Keep it down."

"How could I keep it down when you- you! Argh!" Yuya hid her face behind the menu. She was blushing hard. "Why did you choose such a cold place? I'm thankful it's not windy though…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo questioned, drinking the water provided.

Yuya leaned in forward to whisper. "I… I'm… not wearing any… underwear…"

Kyo spit out the water he was drinking on Yuya's face.

"What… the… fuck?" Kyo cursed as he wiped his mouth. Yuya wasn't even bothered to wipe her own, let alone her face. "Why did you do that for? I'm not that thrilled if it was for me…"

"NO! It wasn't for you!" she closed the menu book and blushed hard. "I was in a hurry…"

"And you have to look like a cheap girl? Man, this is a fancy place… well, not really but… and now, no undies?" Kyo rolled his eyes. "After we finish, we're gonna scram, got it!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuya yelled through gritted teeth. Everyone looked at her with an annoyed face. She glared back at them. They all backed away.

"Lookie here Kyo… if it wasn't for your actions in the morning… I wouldn't have had to do that!" Yuya blamed. "I… I regret coming here!" she got up from her seat and glared at him.

"FINE! But I'll drive you home since…" he looked at her up and down. "Let's just go…"

"Sir! What about your-" the waiter was stopped before he could continue.

"I'll pay for it and you eat." Kyo handed him 50 bucks. "Keep the change… and you, let's go." He grabbed Yuya by the wrist and dragged her out.

-

"Why is the apartment locked? And where are your keys!" Kyo asked her with an irritated voice.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Maybe… Tora's back."

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know… well, now what? You didn't bring your keys too…" Yuya sighed as she fixed her skirt.

"Correction, you didn't give me any."

"Oh yeah…" Yuya sighed again. "Now, where should we sleep?"

Kyo took out his golden coupon (A/N: remember that?) and smirked. "This place."

Yuya acted surprised. "Yeah… who could forget that? Pervo…" she rolled her eyes as Kyo chuckled. "Can I get undies there?"

-

A/N: I know it's short but you'll love the next one! I promise! What If will come a bit later because I need to do some changes… R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello there my dear readers! I'm sorry for the long wait for Lovely Princess but I still haven't had the mood for that lovely complicated love story yet! So… since I was bored myself, I wrote this! The continuation of the trilogy for The One with the Pasta Date! Never told you, did I? Muhahaha! Well, like it or not, it's a three chappy! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Chapter Six – The One with the Pasta Date, Part 2!

-

"Thank you for lodging here tonight. Please enjoy your stay; here is your room key. Please feel free to ask for help!" the robotic receptionist said.

Kyo winced when the robotic receptionist smiled at him like Barbie. 'Gawd… do you have no life or it's just that your cheekbones are glued?'

Yuya nudged him. "I know what you're thinking!"

"Shut up…"

"Miss, is there something the matter with you?" R.R asked after looking at Yuya squirm.

Yuya shook her head and giggled. Nervously. "Oh nothing! NOTHING!"

"Stop giggling or you'll pee…" Kyo reminded her by nudging her too. Yuya just blushed furiously. "Oh yeah… do you guys have any clothes we can borrow ?"

"Oh? Do you need one, sir?" R.R asked them again.

"Yeah, well, not me but this g- my _wife_ needs it. Y'know…" Kyo said in a knowing voice. Yuya just rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, we'll send one to your room as soon as we can find them. What if there are no decent looking ones? Should we not send them up?" R.R typed down something on the computer and Yuya was sure it was included in the hotel room thing…

"Just send up anything… with undergarments too, do you mind?" Kyo rested his elbow on the marble receptionist desk, playing around with his bangs. His eyes were dreamy looking even though in his head… he was thinking about the World Cup…

R.R blushed (she's human!) and quickly looked away. She coughed and quickly pointed to the elevator. "Please enjoy your stay, our bellboy will show you the way if you don't mind… have a good night!"

Kyo smirked and quickly pushed Yuya to the elevator. Yuya was busy securing her skirt so that it won't suddenly flash her 'everything' to everyone when she walks past the air-conditioners. They were escorted by a cute and young bellboy who was really checking her out… well, actually her butt out…

"You have a nice skirt… where'd you buy that? My sister would like that." he innocently asked.

Kyo coughed. "What a nice pick-up line… can't you see she's taken?"

"Oh, I thought you were her brother…"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY S/HE'S MY BROTHER/SISTER!" both of them bellowed at the bellboy. "WE DO NOT LOOK ALIKE, DO WE!"

In the bellboy's head… something was going on. 'How could they not be siblings? Look at their temperament! And their reactions! Don't tell me that these two are…'

'THEY'RE HAVING A FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIP AND THEY ARE PLANNING ON RUNNING AWAY!' he gasped out, his face was really shocked.

Kyo and Yuya ended up looking at each other questioningly. "What the hell is that face for? A pity-face? Not working… if you ask me…" Yuya told him.

"Oh… whatever you do… live happily even if it IS forbidden! I never thought there are still people who do this… I thought they're scared… but then, you guys are so brave… I will look up at you both and ask my sister out!" he bowed and saluted both of them with teary eyes.

"…eh…what?"

'TING!' the elevator entrance opened.

"Please!" the bellboy ushered them to exit. "Don't look back! No matter what happens!"

Yuya got out with a frown and Kyo was clueless too. The bellboy sniffed and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Remember me!"

"…huh?"

"'til we meet again!" and then the elevator closed.

(shiuuh…)

"Interestingly enough…" Yuya started.

"He was…" Kyo continued.

"Totally CRAZY!" they both said in unison.

-

In the darkness… where the alleys are infested with real rats and street rats… we could see a untamed tiger lurking around… with painfully pink fur… and squinty eyes… looking for trouble… he slowly crept to hide behind a trash can. Looking to his left and his right… he nodded.

"Coast is clear!" he whispered.

"Aye, aye!" came Akira's voice. He was still in his bandages and everything else. He was even wearing the hospital pajamas! "Let's run away before the hospital catches us!"

"This better be safe…" Hotaru butted in. He wasn't the type to be assuring things were alright but he was aware that he was running away with two severe patients who were of course, not the best when they team up on something…

Benitora looked at him; irritation can be seen in his face. "Trust me, I've been running away from the hospital since I reached puberty…" he was in the hospital after falling but sadly, he missed home so he decided to run away even though three of his ribs were broken…

"Oh yeah, Hotaru… why were you in the hospital in the mental ward?" Akira questioned. He was securing his bandaged hand and cursed.

"Shinrei sent me there to check my brain… I served him some questionable steak the other day…" Hotaru sighed. "He said I wasn't a good manager…"

Akira and Tora looked at each other and nodded. "Well, you aren't the best…"

Hotaru took out a small knife. He placed it near his wrist. "Goodbye then…"

"NO!" both of them lunged at him and Tora slapped his hand away. The knife started flying and flying and flying… and it fell on Akira's left foot.

Akira bit his lips and stopped tears from coming out but… his face started to turn purple after a while. He rolled his eyes before falling down on the street. Tora just gasped in horror, his hands covering his mouth from screaming out. Hotaru just looked at them blankly as if this was not his fault to begin with… it wasn't, really.

"AKIRA!"

-

Yuya looked up from the book she was reading and instantly, her head turned to the window. "Akira…" she mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Kyo asked. Yuya turned to look at him and gasped out. He was in a very clean white bathrobe, and his hands were in his hair… his _wet_ hair… and his face was still wet. A droplet of water fell from the perfect curves of his chin and his mouth was…

She gulped. "Oh… nothing…"

"You should take a shower…" Kyo suggested, sitting on the luxurious bed. "We have to leave tomorrow…"

"I can take a shower tomorrow!" Yuya looked away, blushing. Her legs were stuck together to avoid Kyo peeking. "Where's the clothes!"

"Just be patient…"

'Ting-tong'

"Ah, that must be it…" Kyo got off the bed and walked casually towards the door. He unlocked the door and turned the knob. The door opened and he saw an old maid, handing out a red _thing_…

"Room service… sort of…" she dully said.

"Hn. Thanks." He took it and then shut the door at her face. He then locked it, shut.

He traipsed towards Yuya and smirked. "Look at what they lent you…" he passed them at her and she caught it with ease.

Yuya stretched it in front of her face and blushed heavily. "Red lingerie? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"At least you get to wear underwear…"

"SHUT UP!" she got up from the loveseat she was on and marched to the bathroom to change. "Don't you dare try and peek!"

"There's a lock."

"WHATEVER!"

BAM!

Kyo rolled his eyes. He turned on the television and the news was airing. He smirked at the anchorwoman. "Butt ugly chick…"

"_Reporting live from the streets of Tokyo, this is Kaori Oto here at the scene to bring you the latest happenings tonight!" _the anchorwoman said confidently.

"_Tonight we have an unsuspected runaway patients form the hospital near here. These three patients were believed to have runaway because of their unstable mental, the doctors who came to the scene quoted. One of the patients DID come from the mental ward and he's the only one unaffected with the scene happening here…"_ Kaori approached the daydreaming patient who was not faraway form her.

"_Excuse me, are you alright?"_ she asked before shoving the mic up his nose.

The patient just stared blankly at her. "_My friends are dying…"_

Kyo eyes widened at the camera zoomed into the patient's face. He quickly got up from the bed and gasped. "Hotaru!"

"_We can see that and the paramedics are tending to them, so don't worry."_ Kaori patted his shoulder. _"There, there…"_

Hotaru's eyes traveled to where her hand was. _"Are you flirting with me?"_ he asked.

"_NO I'M NOT!"_ Kaori denied.

"_Then… why are you holding me?"_ Hotaru asked again.

"_I'm trying to cheer you up!"_

"…_are we on television? Hey Shinrei… I'm on TV and you're not… I win… I rock…"_ he said as he waved at the camera.

Kyo was disbelieved at what was happening. The camera then averted to the patients lying on the street. Akira's pale face was seen and Tora's petrified body can be seen too. Kyo slapped his head. "I can't believe this…"

"Believe what?"

Kyo turned to look at the voice source and his mouth dropped. Yuya was standing there, half-naked and was looking pretty… "Hot…"

Yuya was surprised. "Uh… what?"

"It's hot here…" Kyo started grumbling. "We need to order room service…"

"DON'T!" Yuya hugged her body. "It's cold actually…"

"Why are you wearing that thing only? Where are your clothes?"

Yuya blushed. "Well… actually… I slipped and fell into the bathtub and… also… I accidentally turned on the tap… and then, well… I'm wet."

"Oh… then… you're gonna sleep with that on?"

"Oh yeah… but you! You are to stay the hell away from me!" Yuya crab-walked to the bed, pulled the blanket and then jumped in.

"…then, where am I gonna sleep?" Kyo questioned, annoyed.

"On the chair… where else?" Yuya yawned. "Good night…"

Kyo cursed and then got up. He marched to the opposite of where Yuya was sleeping and threw his body on the bed. "If you're sleeping here, I have to too since it's MY idea to sleep here."

Yuya grr-ed and was determined to make him fall off the bed. She tried to push him but hell, he was heavy! "Get off, dammit!"

"I won't budge."

"ARGH! FINE!" Yuya yelled out through gritted teeth. "This is NOT over!"

"Good night…" Kyo muttered. He pulled the blanket from Yuya. "I need this too…"

"QUIT HOGGING IT!"

"I didn't… I'm just taking my share…"

"ARGH!"

-

"Hm… what do you think, Fubuki? Would Tokito like this?" Muramasa showed a beautiful dress to him. "It's custom made…"

Fubuki examined it carefully. He shook his head. "Too… many ribbons…"

"Oh, how sad…" Muramasa smiled sadly. "Oh, this is a nice one too…"

"Just throw out the ribbons…" he suggested.

"Ah… that's no use…" Muramasa explained. "Tokito needs a PERFECT dress for Akira-san's birthday… along with Yuya-san's…"

"It's better if you buy her something else… a dress is so… not her… liking…" Fubuki frowned a bit. "It's my fault for not raising her well…"

"Well, you were busy with stuffs… she can't blame you…" Muramasa laughed slightly. "I've raised her like my own…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Muramasa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to be worried…"

-

A/N: How was it, dearies? Was it too… bland? Sorry! Muhahaha! Well, anyways… I'll REALLY try and force myself to update Lovely Princess! Really! R&R loveys! I'll try and give you hints!

Bubye!


	7. Interlude

A/N: Sorry, but I guess it's not fair for me to write long since I don't get a lot of reviews… which mean, people don't really mind if I post short ones do they? Sorry, but I'm in a foul mood. Since my teacher announced I failed my English test which is the first ever… that broke my spirit. Seriously. So I'll only update when I'm supposed to. Sorry. And I of course broke my promise.

-

"So… why did you three try and runaway from MY hospital again? Is it not a good place to stay?" Saishi smiled sweetly at them.

"YOUR hospital? Since when? I thought it belonged to the Mibu!" Akira spat as Saisei fixed up his injury. "OW! Why did you slap my foot?"

"That's what you get for saying those things to her…" Saisei stared at his face before deciding to fix his hair which was a mess. "Never, NEVER try and run away, EVER."

Akira looked at both of the Devil Nurses in horror. Hotaru was playing with a frog doll a fan gave quietly next to Akira's bed. Tora was already drooling into dreamland…

"Now, sleep, Akira. For tomorrow… the life of a patient, such as you, who escaped, hangs on a thread so thin… you'd beg for me to rewind the last chapter…" Saisei told him, with an earnest smile. Saishi giggled whole-heartedly.

"Yes, so… say your last prayers by tonight. Tomorrow, hehehe… you'll meet someone who loves to _pry_ into your body…" Saishi added the fear which was slowly rising in Akira's poor body. "Oh, no need to die now… you can die tomorrow! It'd be a much more interesting death by the way… have fun dying before you die!" and they both left Akira to wonder about his death…

…ALONE… (With exception that there's a sleeping tiger and a dense mental patient with him)

-

Someone was annoyed at someone's snoring in the dead of the night… and let me tell you this: IT IS SOOOOO NOT KYO. And when I mean this, I meant it wasn't Kyo who was snoring… and hell, it wasn't Yuya either.

It was…

-

"Tokito… here you go, here's the thing you should be wearing for the birthday party!" Muramasa handed it to her with a small smile. "Don't throw it away, please."

Tokito looked at it indifferently. "Why did ya wrap it anyways?"

Muramasa just smiled. A halo clearly seen above his head, shining brightly that even Tokito had to shield her eyes. "What's that freaky halo doing over your head?"

Muramasa looked at his own reflection in the mirror. "What halo, Tokito dear?"

"THAT THING ABOVE YOUR HEAD THAT SHINES AS IF IT WAS THE SUN!" Tokito pointed out.

"I don't see any sun above my head now… it's nighttime… anyways… remember, don't throw this gift. Please," Muramasa pleaded.

Tokito gawked at him, disbelieving. "Whatever… halo man…"

-

A/N: Don't worry. Once I get reviews. It might make me happy and I'll post the REAL chapter for this. Not yet written but, um, it will end the trilogy. This is what you call an interlude chapter which hints the next one. So, from what you read, do expect it to be almost the same elements. Unless you want me to keep what I have up there… then, I'll just continue from where this is left. Sorry for the inconvenience. I might end Curse of the Fading Tears, just an extra info. I'm lacking my vocabulary and that damn story needs a lot.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello there… I'm back with a longer chapter… sorry about before, ne? Hope you like this one… very much. Although it's not that funny, expect more funny stuffs in the future! I love ya all! Seriously, well, to those who I've made unhappy, I'm really, REALLY sorry! Well, happy reading!

Disclaimer: SDK I not mine, bebeh!

-

Chapter Seven – The One with the Pasta Date, Part 3!

-

"ARGH! OKAY, WHO'S SNORING?" Yuya shrieked and woke Kyo up. Kyo looked at her lazily. "WAS IT YOU?" she accused.

Kyo shook his head. "I don't snore; I believe you do, though."

Kyo dodged the fist.

Yuya fell off the bed.

…And she was now face to face with a black cat.

…who was not happy with her fall…

"MIAOWW!" the cat screeched and scratch Yuya's face without mercy. ZHING-ZHANG-ZHUNG!

"ARGH! YOU BITHCY CAT OF THE BITCHIEST CAT EVER! GET OFF OF ME!" Yuya tried to pry the cat's claws off of her hair but the cat is quite bitchy so it won't let her do what she wants.

Kyo just stared at the catfight. 'Since this is a catfight, I should let them be. They say don't interfere with catfights or you'll get scratched… I don't want that, do I?'

"KYO! HELP ME!" Yuya yelled through a closed mouth since the cat was still hugging her face with its butt in front of Yuya's mouth.

Okay, that was it.

Kyo helped her.

He did this in slowmo.

**First:** Kyo got off from the bed.

**Second:** He walked slowly to her.

**Third:** He reached out to grab the cat by its neck… pulling it from Yuya's face with force.

**Fourth:** He threw the cat away.

**Fifth:** He looked at Yuya's scratched up face and fainted.

"KYO!" she reached out for him but saw her reflection in the mirror too. Fainting as she did so.

-

"Vhy, vhy… vho arg you people? Zhu you need my azzistance? Vait for me in my office, I'll be there in a zec…" Doctor Maria turned to the two Devil Nurses. "Vho zhu zey vant zu meet? Zaizhi? Zaizei?"

"It's Saishi and Saisei… Maria-sensei…" Saishi corrected her, annoyed.

"Vatever… vell, these three men arg zure a treat zu ze eyez and ze handz… hahahaha… I'll be sure zu have ze doctor zu treat you people nicely."

Akira looked at the beautiful Doctor Maria with fear. Hotaru sulked to not have the frog doll with him to play with. Benitora was still sleeping.

Doctor Maria stared at them. "So… you people arg ze onez vho escaped ze hospital, eh? Vell, sorry, but maybe I cannot help you. Ze doctor iz a nice man, but… not nice vhen it comes to vell… people vho deserve it…"

Okay, NOW Akira's in REAL panic.

-

"…Tokito… are you asleep? May I come in?" Muramasa knocked her niece's door. Getting no answer, he knocked again. "Tokito?"

"Argh… just come in… it's not locked…" a grumble answered.

Muramasa entered the dark room, where candles are everywhere and tarot cards lie around. Tokito was lying on her stomach, reading about astrology. "What do you want?" she murmured as she flipped the pages, uncaring.

"Well, Fubuki called for you just now… but you didn't holler so I asked him to call you back at about eight. Answer him, okay?" Muramasa told her. Tokito just shrugged and continued reading the book.

-

"So… the rebellious teens… have reached their limit, yes?" the doctor questioned, readying a sharp scalpel. Doctor Maria smiled at him. "Yes? Maria-san?" the doctor asked as he sat impatiently at his desk.

"Vell, Fubuki-sensei… zey have reached their limit. Zey von't be escaping, believe me. Zey arg zuu weak zu even move." Maria laughed out loud before taking out her syringe. "It'd be fun dizecting them…"

(A/N: I'm very lazy…)

"Yes, it will… um, who are they again?" Fubuki rose from where he was sitting to see the file Maria was holding. "Give me that…"

Maria gave the file to him. "Vell… zey are of, no, only one of zem arg of Mibu blood. Hotaru."

"That dense brother of Shinrei? THAT Hotaru? Keikoku?" Fubuki questioned.

Maria nodded and then shook her head. "Vait… I'm not clear wiv this… vell, maybe he iz."

"Then… we will need more things than just a scalpel if the other two with him are his friends… we would need a chainsaw…" Fubuki informed her. Maria only nodded. He turned to get the chainsaw.

Fubuki stopped dead in his tracks before opening the lock to the Hell Gate. He turned around to face Maria. "Um, but maybe, I'll back out."

"Vhy?"

"I have this… thing. I have to call my daughter."

"But work comez first!"

Fubuki shook his head. "Not anymore when you try to win over the heart of your daughter…" Fubuki decided to head for the phone but he stopped again.

"Vat iz it?"

"I just remembered. My cat's gone. Wait, I left it at the hotel."

-

"Um… sir, madam? Are you two okay?" the manager tried to wake the heavy sleepers but to no avail. They were under too much pressure to wake up. The manager turned to the bellboy. "Call security, Fubuki-sama's cat is at it again…"

The bellboy shivered. "That cat is the worst to ever be born… it once scratched my butt and it hasn't healed!"

"Did you not go to the vet?"

"How come the vet?"

"It's because you're now half-cat since the cat scratched you… seriously."

"Then… what about these guests?"

"Oh, I hope they won't get it… but, from these scratches on this lovely lady's face… she could be. Thankfully, this man doesn't have the scratches…or he'll be a hell cat."

"Yes, I agree…"

-

"He hasn't called," Tokito said sourly as she picked on her dinner.

"Fubuki?"

"Yep."

"Well, he will. He promised." Muramasa ate his dinner peacefully. They were having sushi if anyone is interested… (A/N: I'm positive I am…)

"…yeah right."

"He loves you… remember that."

Tokito stared at Muramasa's blue eyes. "If he does, why did he give me to you?"

Muramasa stared at her, shocked.

-

"_Um… Miharu-chan, why are you doing this to them?"_

"_It's because I'm BORED."_

"_Yeah, you have no life…"_

"_BEHAVE or I'll kill you."_

"_Hai'…"_

-

"…time sure flies by fast…" Akira stated as he looked at his wristwatch. Remembering that he was blind, he sighed heavily. "Man… am I THAT scared to think I can SEE?"

"Oh… Yuya-han… kiss me…" Benitora flailed his hands to reach out for the imaginary Yuya. Founding nothing, he fell from the hospital bed with a loud 'THUMP'!

"I want that frog back…" Hotaru complained.

"Oh, we're so gonna die tomorrow… who the hell is that doctor anyways?" Akira ended the conversation as they were surprised by the two Devil Nurses.

Holding lots of syringes and scalpels in their hands, they smiled sweetly as they announced. "It's time to go to the Waiting Room!"

-

A/N: Hm… just so you know… it's a different bellboy. It's quite random and I think it's more to What If type of chapters… no? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. If there are any mistakes, fine, shoot me. R&R, please.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey… I'm not dead and I updated A203! YAY! Sorry if this isn't as funny as before, depression just gets in the way when you're writing. I had to put these contents; I'm kinda feeling dark during these times… (sigh) I won't attempt suicide again… Akira's fans will like this chapter a bit.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

-

Chapter Six – The One with the Whole Lot of Struggling

-

Evil aura surrounds the hospital vicinity. Darkness engulfs one of the buildings, where our three sub-heroes are located at. Oh, what evil is taking place here? Let's hope there are no deaths in this chapter.

-

"So… this is the Waiting Room? Quite weird if you ask me…" Akira took a sit on the nearest bench. Hotaru followed suit. Benitora's ass was hauled in by the two Devil Nurses and landed hard on the floor. Akira kicked his shoulder, waiting for him to wake up. He didn't move even a bit. "Okay, he's dead."

"Oh no! Saisei! We won't have much fun now that that bonbon's dead!" Saishi whined.

"It's okay, we still have two others… one of them is feisty… quite a turn on too…" Saisei leered at Akira and licked her lips. Akira blushed hard. "If only this one's alive inside… we'd have much fun too…" she referred to Hotaru who was still whining about his frog doll.

Akira turned to Hotaru and whacked his head. "Hey! We're gonna die and hell yeah you don't care about it!" Akira closed his eyes. "Why are we here again? I don't remember exactly why we're here…"

Saishi took out her patient's file and looked through. Her eyes moved rapidly to read through it. Slapping the file shut, she raised her eyes at Akira. "You're here because you nearly got killed by your student."

"How about Hotaru?"

Saisei looked through hers. After scanning for a brief time, she turned to Hotaru. "You served Shinrei steak that made him have diarrhea."

Hotaru snapped from his trance. "Oh yeah… he looked pale when he sent me here…"

Akira asked again about Tora but both the nurses denied his request. Akira grumbled loudly, irritated. "Oh, come on… it won't hurt, would it? No wonder you guys have wrinkles on your forehead… being meanies and being nurses…" Akira gave them his trademark 'haha-I-got-you' smile and chuckled.

Saisei's eyes became wide and Saishi dropped the file she was holding. "We… we have perfect skin! Especially me, Saishi!" Saishi shrieked. She took out a compact and began molding her already flawless skin. "I have the smoothes and most flawless skin compared to other nurses! I don't even break out with pimples!" she bit her lip, powdering her nose and cheeks.

Saisei checked her own face with her blue dragon compact that Shinrei gave her. She smiled with satisfaction before she turned to face the blind man. "And you-"

Akira and his two companions disappeared.

"SHIT!"

-

Akira rushed through identical corridors without even looking back. He dragged Hotaru by the hand while Hotaru dragged Tora's legs, face kissing the clean floor. His load was heavy but he didn't care. Only one clear sentence flashed in his mind: _"WE WILL BE DUST IF WE DON'T ESCAPE!"_

((Calling all the Undead, we, the Devil Nurses order you to find three runaways! Find them and drag them to the Dissecting Room immediately! We want them alive, if not, half-dead!)) the speaker announced loudly.

"Oh shit! Dissecting us?! Are they crazy?!" Akira kept on running, trying to kick open any room that doesn't give out the smell of death. "Where the hell are we?! I smell corpses everywhere!"

Akira kicked a door open and he took a breath. It was a cold room, sort of like a refrigerator room… he threw Hotaru into the room and went inside afterwards, closing the door and locked it. "Here, we'll be okay. We can find a phone and call Kyo to get our ass out of this place. I don't wanna die just yet."

Hotaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your foot doesn't hurt anymore?" he was referring to the injury that was sort of his fault… it was amazing he remembered.

Akira smiled and laughed lightly. "I'm too… _scared_ to even feel the pain… it's not painful anymore… but I'm tired from running."

Akira's eyes fell on Tora. He frowned as he kicked him lightly at the shoulder. Tora didn't move. "…he's dead."

"Not really…"

"Well, after a breather, I'll have to find a telephone…" Akira took a deep breath once again before he sighed and tried standing without stumbling. "Whoa… my legs hurt…" he walked slowly to a clean white table located in the center of the room. The room had a LOT of locker type of things… well, big drawers. He of course, being blind, cannot see them.

Upon reaching the table, he reached out his hands to find a phone. "Urgh… if only I still have my cell phone…" he grumbled as his hands touched with something hard but at the same time, soft. He felt it and moved his hands up and down, feeling it to be cold and smooth. He took a good squeeze before deciding it isn't the telephone. 'What the hell am I touching?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt the table move a bit. He furrowed his brows before leaving the table to find something else.

"Hey… Akira… this fridge doesn't have food in it…" Hotaru informed him.

Akira stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell is in it?"

"Uh… feet."

Akira suddenly felt his stomach doing a lurch. His was having Goosebumps rising and suddenly, he felt as if the room was colder than it was before. "Hotaru… don't do anything…"

"The feet are moving… should I pull the tray out of the compartment?"

"Don't do anything… let's make a run once I give the signal." Akira turned to face the exit as where he remembered it. "…remember, don't do anything."

He took large steps as he reached out his hand to grab the knob before he hit something hard and stumbled back. "HEY! Tora, even if you like making fun of my blindness, don't use it against me when we're all in this together!"

Akira gained his composure and marched forward to point at Tora's chest, his perfectly smooth finger pressing against something… squishy… and bare. "Ugh… where are your clothes?" he played with Tora's chest by poking it. "…hey… when did you grow boobs?"

"Hey… Akira…"

"What?"

"That's not him."

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, a hand encircled Akira's hand and pulled him in an embrace. Akira's face landed in between two soft mounds and the impact made the mounds jump, tickling Akira's cheeks. "What… the hell…?"

"Hiya pretty boy… wanna have fun with me? I'll give you a nice time before handing you over, you know? I'm pretty bendy too…" a sweet voice filled Akira's ears and he smelled something foul immediately after the woman talked.

…Smell of rotting flesh…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Akira pushed the corpse away and quickly ran towards the door. "HOTARU, GRAB TORA AND MAKE A RUN FOR IT! WE'RE GOING TO GET DEVOURED BY ZOMBIES!"

"Ooh… like Resident Evil?" Hotaru ran to grab Tora and heaved his body to his shoulder. "Tora's so heavy… let's take him to a gym after this…"

"Shit! I locked the door!" Akira struggled with the knob for a while when he heard a few clicking noises surrounding him. "Hotaru… don't tell me we're surrounded."

"Okay, I won't tell you that we're surrounded by naked bodies…" Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

Akira muttered a curse under his breath before he kicked the door down. "Let's run to the left and separate when we're tailed by a lot of them!"

"Okay."

-

"He hasn't called me…" Tokito told Muramasa as she passed by him watching television. "I've waited, gave him a chance and all I get is silence… how cruel is that?"

Muramasa glanced at Tokito who was dragging a telephone wire with her. "Just be careful with the wire… you might trip."

"Whatever…"

"I'm sure he'll call you later… he's a busy man, remember?" Muramasa reasoned.

"Well, he cares much more about his work than he does for me. I'm sometimes forgotten since that black devil cat came purring to him… he treats that feline like a daughter!" Tokito reasoned back. "I hate him!"

"He'll call…"

-

"Vait! Fubuki! Vhere arg you going?!" Maria ran after Fubuki who was dressed to leave the hospital.

"I'm going to fetch my beautiful cat first. Why not give this job to White-sensei? I'm sure he'll be happy to dissect them…" Fubuki got into his car and slammed the door shut. He lowered the window and peered out. "If those three escape, ring my pager, alright?" and he drove off before Maria even had a chance to protest.

"ARGH!"

-

"Shit, I need a weapon fast! These things are as invincible as Kyo himself!" Akira said to himself as he ran with all his might. He was tired, his legs hurt, his head wants to explode… and his kicks and shrieks don't work on the Undead.

"Remember what those RE guys did when they try to run away from these zombies… ah, they use guns… but hell! Hospitals don't have guns! I wish I was stuck in a PD rather than a hospital! Wait, I can be in Silent Hill… who knows…" Akira hugged the wall nearest to him to feel if there are any glassed cases that contains an axe of something that were used during fires. He quickly scaled the wall until he felt something bulging out of the walls. "Yes!"

He threw a strong punch on it and cursed when his hand hit something hard rather than something that can be broken. "What the hell!" he felt it and rolled his blind eyes when he discovered it was a power supply box. "Well, close to being in the PD!"

He heard faint footsteps coming his way and broke out in another frantic run. "If only I can save my progress and rest before continuing… argh! Darn blindness doesn't work when you're in a game-like chase!"

"I wonder if Hotaru and that darn tiger's okay…"

-

The horde of zombies came flying away, hitting the corridor walls, painting the white walls with a beautiful crimson color. Hotaru held his small knife defiantly to the remaining zombies, his left feet stretched out, a stance he held after kicking the zombies away. "I knew one day I'll use my skills. Hmph, Shinrei must be cursing if he knew that 'Survival for Gamers' book is actually put to use…"

Licking his lips off of some blood, he smirked before cracking his bones. He slanted his eyes evilly before he said a sexy sentence.

"Come and get me."

-

A/N: R&R if you think I deserve it. Although I personally think this chapter's a dud. I can no longer keep the title 'Best Modern Day Story of SDK' someone nominated A203 to be…


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the long awaited (well, for some) chapter for **A203**!! It's my birthday update marathon yet again! Time sure flies by fast!!! Hehe! I don't know what I'm supposed to say but I hope you enjoy! It's not so funny, I warn you, just weird. There's a little bit of…Fubuki X Cat sorta. Just plain weirdness. Sorry for the OOCs!

Dedications: Happy Sixteenth Birthday me!!!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Chapter Seven – The One with the Cats

-

Hishigi looked up from the test paper he was marking, his red pen twirled skillfully in his right hand (A/N: He IS a righty? Right?). He was frowning visibly even with half of his hair covering his face. On the paper itself were big red crosses (A/N: when I wrote this, I just had my Chem test and also A.Maths test, which again, I'm sure I'll fail, especially A.Maths: ZERO) neatly marked. "Yeah, haha, like you people are gonna graduate like this…" he muttered impassively, tossing the failed paper to the side carelessly.

He then continued to mark a certain student with blond hair's paper. He looked through it, impressed that she at least answered everything. He looked through the first question and then, with his eyebrows raised, marked it as correct. He then continued to browse through, marking it with red against the pure white color that is the paper, most of them gaining a big circle. Finished with the paper, he breathed out a contented sigh, smiling a bit.

"Wow…I'm impressed. Since when did she become good at Maths?" he thought out loud, piling up the other not-so-impressive papers. Only a few of his students managed to pass and amazingly, Shiina 'The One Who Sucks at Maths BIG TIME' Yuya, PASSED. He was on the verge of manly tears.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, playing the Moonlight Sonata tune. The phone vibrated annoyingly, unsettling the work desk and its papers. He frowned, grabbing it and then flipping it open, and at an unhurried pace, he lifted it to his ears and heard not-so-manly sobs on the other line.

"M-my…my-my ch-child…" came the sobs. Hishigi was seriously disgusted.

"…Fubuki? What's wrong?" he asked his sobbing -kinda like his superior- friend.

"My cat…my cat!! She's…" -a hiccup disturbed- "…she's fled me again!"

"…Fubuki, get into character please, stop embarrassing yourself. Tell me, as MANLY as you can, what happened."

"…she attacked a girl while at the hotel…" he started, clearing his voice, suppressing a hiccup.

"…oh, no…don't tell me…"

"Yes. She got into her."

-

"URGH…d-damn you Keikoku…" came an unsatisfied customer's whining. Clutching his abdomen, he crossed his legs, careful to not let any un-Shinrei-like gas coming out from him as he breathed unevenly. Sweating rather seriously, he groaned in pain.

"D-damn diarrhea and steak…" he cursed as he resumed his panting.

"Maybe…maybe I'm constipating…"

-

With swift kicks, already more than fifteen dead bodies decorated the clean hospital floors. Cracking his knuckles, he wiped some of the blood that was smeared on his handsome face. The small knife juggled playfully by his right hand was now painted red, a very beautiful color. "…I'm getting tired…" sighed the impassive Hotaru as a zombie leaped at him from his left. Dodging the said hideous thing, he elbowed the zombie's back and then gave it a swift backwards kick, sending the poor undead flying off to oblivion.

Another one came at him, directing its claws at him. Hotaru only gave it a glance as he threw the knife like a pro, aiming at the forehead and landed on the target. Nice. "I could get used to this treatment-"

He dashed forward, pulling the knife from where it engraved itself just before the poor target fell on the ground. He bent down, his right hand holding the knife and his left hand reached out to grab a long piece of bandage from one of the immobile bodies and then pulled it off roughly, snapping it. He wrapped the bandage around his hand which held the knife. Tucking the end of the bandage in place firmly before he turned to the remaining undead, he gave them a weak smile.

"This is fun, really."

-

Red orbs opened lazily as the sunlight passed through the translucent curtains. Stifling a yawn, Kyo sat up, his hands out, stretching his sore muscles. He lazily scanned around at his surroundings, his eyes finally landing on the curled-up-like-a-ball girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Hey, dogface, wake up."

A soft mewl came out from her, earning a Kyo raising his brow. He shook her again. "Hey."

She moved slightly from under his palm. He removed his hand from her shoulder and then waited patiently for her to wake up. She trembled before sitting up herself, stretching like a cat, her hands outstretched, her back arching. Finished with doing that, she turned to Kyo with still sleepy eyes, bringing her right hand up next to her face, curling it up into a paw-like thingy and then mewed.

"Meow…Ohaaaayoooo, Kyooooo-nya!" she purred out, bringing both of her hands curled up into makeshift paws and then rubbed her supposed to be ears with her eyes closed, her mouth curled up into a :3.

Kyo only blinked.

"…what the hell got into you?" he finally said after a long pause, staring at Yuya licking her 'paws'.

Yuya flashed him a catlike grin and then slowly approaching him, while on all fours. She was still wearing the hot red lingerie…so…her actions were pretty…uh, every man's fantasy come true. Kyo only blinked when she rested her head on his lap, her paws on his legs. She rolled around, earning a rather erotic moan coming from Kyo. She finally stopped, revealing catlike green eyes at him. Sprawled on his lap like that…Kyo felt like something on his body was getting rather…

"Kyooooo-nya!" she dragged on, her voice catlike.

"…stop with t-that…" he managed to say before Yuya rolled around again. "W-with t-that too…" he gulped.

"Kyoooooo-nya…ish anything the matterrrrr?" she still dragged on her words.

Kyo shook his head. He placed both his hands on either side of her face, grabbing it lightly and then lifting it from his lap; he slowly pushed her away, earning a disappointed gasp from her. "Naaaaandeeeee?" she questioned, frowning.

"I don't have that kind of fetish, so, stop it."

"Fetisssshhhh? What's thaaaaaatttt?" seriously, her way of talking was getting on his nerves.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!"

"Nothing…Kyooooo-nya…" she denied as she licked her 'paw' again.

'Well, that Kyooooo-nya is sure the problem here, little girl' "Weeeeeelllll, little kitten, you're definitely annoying meeeeeee…" –pause- "…shit."

"…Nothing's wrong with me…" Yuya got up from where she sat and then proceeded to go to the bathroom. "…Kyooooo-nya…" she added quietly to herself.

Kyo stared at her butt as it swayed. She was definitely catwalk-ing. He got up to his feet and then brushed off the dirt that collected on his trousers. He walked casually to the bed and then sat there, grabbing the remote, he turned on the television and then sat there leisurely, and his legs wide open, like a man should sit. He rested his weight on his palms as he leaned back and sighed heavily.

"Something definitely happened last night…"

"_Kaori Oto here, reporting live from the streets of Tokyo once again to bring you the latest groundbreaking news this morning! I hope I won't spoil your breakfasts, people!"_ the ugly confident anchorwoman said.

"_Just today, the Mibu Hospital reported that the three patients that escaped last night had gone on rampage and destroyed the east wing of the hospital, leaving many dead. One of them was the man who reportedly accused me of hitting on him–cough- but I did not–cough-I'm sorry!"_ Kaori coughed more, clearly acting it out.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"_I managed to interview one of the nurses in charge of the patients just now and here's the clip…"_ the screen showed a clipping.

In the clipping was the butt-ugly-anchorwoman-chick talking to a rather provocatively dressed nurse with pinkish hair. She was powdering her face and pushed up her cheekbones…wait, pushing up? Fixing up her cheekbones and somehow, it was higher. _"Teehee! That Mibu Surgery works like a miracle-"_ she stared at the camera, just noticing it staring at her face, _"Oh! Hi there!"_ she waved at the camera.

"…_Uh, hi. Well, we're reporting live for NHK News. We heard there's a rampage last night, done by the three young men we met last night. Do you know why they were on the rampage thing? What have you done to them? Is that man with a dense sense still alive?"_

Saishi pouted her lips. _"Why? Do you wanna date him?"_

"_NO!"_ Kaori blushed slightly and looked away. _"Heavens, no."_

"_Well, at Mibu Hospital, there's only Hell. There's actually a- oof!"_ Saishi was cut off by another nurse, a prettier nurse with the same provocative uniform. _"Sssseiii!"_

Saisei smiled, still covering Saishi's mouth. _"Uh, well, um, there's actually nothing wrong with our treatment, they're just crazy! Yes, insane! And no, just in case you're wondering, there're no deaths, just property damage to the whole of east wing. There will be no operating rooms available until maintenance and yes, we are busy…let's go and find them Saishi!"_ she concluded, dragging away a struggling Saishi.

Kaori sweat-dropped, _"Ah, um, well, let us conclude today's live news. This is Kaori Oto, reporting live from the streets of Tokyo! Until next time! Stay tuned for 'Minna no Uta'!"_ and then it was a commercial.

Kyo narrowed his eyes in annoyance, turning off the television. He sighed heavily. "I need to save them from the Mibu's grasp before they get inside their bodies and put some weird things in them…ugh. Oy, Dog-"

His mouth hung wide open.

"…where the hell are your clothes?" he finally managed to word out.

Yuya covered herself with the tiny towel, blushing. "I…I…I got those things wet too-nya."

Kyo slapped his forehead, groaning. "What the hell?! Now what do you expect me to do?! Get naked too?!"

"…why not-nya?"

His eyes widened, nearly popping out.

Blood was rushing to paint his face pink but he shook his head, not wanting to show off his embarrassment. He covered his face. His hands roamed around the bed, groping around for his discarded clothes. Grabbing a hold of them, he tossed them to Yuya.

"Wear that or I'll have to make you wear this bathrobe instead if you want."

Yuya shook her head.

"…hey, seriously, get into these-"

The hotel room door was suddenly burst open and two men walked in, rather huffily. One looked like he always has bad hair days and the other man looked like he ran out of dye when he dyed his hair black…

"My loveliest catling! Where are you?! Papa's here!"

"My god, get into character damn it."

There stood on the doorway were none other than Fubuki and friend, Hishigi. They looked not so pleased when they saw a naked rear in front of them and also a man in a bathrobe ready to remove it. A slight blush crept on Fubuki's face. Just slightly.

"…wrong room?"

Yuya looked back by her shoulders and gleefully screamed. Abandoning the small towel that hid very little modesty, she jumped at the not-so-ready-for-that Fubuki and hugged him tight, popping one of Hishigi's eyes, the one that was not hidden to the world's eyes, nearly making it leaving its socket with joy.

"Fubuki-samaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shiina?!"

"What the-?!"

Kyo muttered a curse under his breath.

-

A/N: (runs away from Fubuki fans) SORRRYYYYY! Just had to put that there! That was dumb, I know but what to do?! I have very severe writer's block!!! All in all, I hope you will still review, a birthday present! I also want KyoYuya doujinshi scans for my birthday…sigh. Just in case, well, you guys better review, I nearly killed myself (AGAIN) just a few days before the birthday. It took a lot and LOT of thinking just to live now and it all centered on my readers!! If I die, there'll be stories left hangin', that's why…sobs.


End file.
